Daughter Of Darkness
by DarkRedMoonlight
Summary: Instead of dying, Beth survived last year's events and is also participating in the game's events. This fanfic focuses on the pairings Chris x Beth (mostly) and Sam x Ashley. There might also be hints of other pairings.
1. Last Year's Events

Beth was looking out of the window. It was snowing outside. The others were all upstairs, except her older brother, Josh and his best friend Chris (who was also her secret crush). These two were passed out right behind her on the kitchen table. As she was looking out, she saw a weird movement.

 **"Hey, did you see that?"** , she asked and looked at Josh behind her, adding **"Dad said, it'll just be us this weekend"**

But she took no responce. She turned to the two unconcious teens.

 **"Josh?"**

And walked to them. As she came across Chris, she stared at him for a while with a smile. Then, she walked to Josh and noticed an beer bottle next to him. She lifted it up and saw that it was empty. There was not even a tiny drop of beer in it.

 **"Jeez, Josh"** , she said and laughed.

She pat him on the back, still laughing and said:

 **"Once again, brother, you've outdone us all!"**

Josh moved a little, seeming to be waking up from his faint, but then he stopped moving. Beth noticed a note next to the empty bottles. Curious, she took the note and read it:

 _Hannah,_

 _You look so damn hot in that shirt..._

 _But I bet you'll look even hotter out of it_

 _Come at the guest room at 2am ;)_

 _Mike_

 _XXX_

Beth smiled and turned to Josh.

 **"Oh my god"** , she said in a small laughter, adding **"What did our naive sister get herself into now?"**

She left the note on the table and went to the fridge to grab something to eat. Suddenly, she noticed a shadow on the window and then she clearly saw somebody who was wearing a mask walking out of the lodge. Beth gasped and ran to the door.

 **"Guys"** , she shouted **"There's someone outside"**

She saw everyone going outside.

 **"What the hell?"**

She quickly took her pink jacket, put it on and followed everyone out of the lodge. She heard them calling out to Hannah.

 **"What's going on? Where's my sister going?"** , Beth asked the group

 **"It's fine"** , said Jess in a mocking tone **"She just can't take a joke"**

 **"It was just a prank, Han"** , shouted Emily

Beth got pissed at them.

 **"What did you do?"**

And turned her head, hoping to see Hannah coming back.

 **"We were just messing around, Beth"** , said Mike **"It wasn't serious"**

Beth turned her head to see him and noticed Matt behind him holding a selfie stick with a phone on it. She, then realised what they actually did and became furious.

 **"YOU JERKS!"** , she yelled at the group.

She ran into the woods calling out to Hannah.

 **"So...Shall we go after her?"** , asked Mike

 **"You know, I kinda think you're the last person she wants to see right now, Mike"** , Sam replied

Beth was running in the woods, hoping to see her sister.

 **"Dammit, Hannah, where are you?"**

Suddenly she noticed an instant fire on her left.

 **"What the hell was that?"** , she asked herself

After a while, she noticed a girl with an unbuttoned blouse, sitting on the snow, looking depressed.

 **"Hannah!"** , Beth called at the girl in relief

The girl turned her head and saw her coming to her.

 **"Hello?"** , she asked

 **"Hannah! Oh my god, you must be freezing"**

Beth unzipped her jacket, took it off and put it on her sister.

 **"Here, take my coat"**

Hannah stood up. She was about to cry.

 **"I'm such an idiot"** , she said in a sad tone **"I'm so dumb"**

Suddenly a noise was heard behind them. Both girls looked behind them in fear.

 **"Hannah?"**

 **"Beth?"**

They felt something coming to them. Instictly, they ran away, further in the woods. Hannah tripped and fell. Beth turned back and helped her got up. They kept running and running, until they reached a cliftop. They stopped and looked behind them in terror.

 **"Oh, Jesus Christ"** , said Hannah in panick

Whatever was chasing them was now coming really close to them.

 **"No, shit, no"** , said Beth and looked behind her at the cliff **"GET BACK!"**

She took Hannah's hand.

 **"Fuck"**

Hannah slipped and both of them fell behind. Hannah was crying. Beth sqeezed her hand.

 **"Hold on!"** , she shouted to her.

Suddenly a fire appeared over them and someone reached his hand to the girls. Hannah's hand was too sweaty for Beth to keep holding it. Hannah couldn't grab Beth's hand anymore, so she let go of it and fell down, disappearing.

 **"Hannah, noooo"** , Beth screamed

She looked up and grabed the person's hand, right before the branch she was holding broke. Beth screamed but the person grabed her hand very tight, so she couldn't fall.

 **"I got you"** , said the man and helped her get up

Beth looked down at the cliff.

 **"Hannah..."** , she said in sorrow

 **"Go back in your house, missy"** , said the stranger who had saved her life, adding **"It's too dangerous out here for someone like you"**

Beth obeyed and ran back to the lodge. She saw Sam and Ashley standing outside of the lodge's door. Sam ran to her and asked her:

 **"Beth, what about Hannah?"**

 **"Hannah is..."**

She was unable to continue. Sam encouraged her:

 **"What happened to Hannah?"**

Beth bursted into tears.

 **"She's dead"** , she said, crying

Ashley from behind grabed her mouth.

 **"No way, how?"** , she asked

Beth glared at Ashley. She didn't like her very much because she was too close to Chris but now, she had one more reason not to like her. She also participated in the prank they played on her sister. Since Beth didn't seem to want to answer her, Sam asked her instead:

 **"How did she die?"**

 **"Something was after us"** , said Beth **"We fell on a cliff. I grabed onto a brunch and someone saved us. Hannah couldn't hold my hand any longer and let go of me, falling to her demise. But that someone managed to save me"**

And turned her head to Ashley, who was still in shock, aggresively.

 **"My sister is dead. YOU KILLED HER!"**

Ashley bursted into tears, apologising. Sam defended her.

 **"Beth, don't take it out on Ash. It wasn't her idea to prank Hannah. It was Jess' idea. Ash just went along with it"**

 **"But still, she participated"** , said Beth

 **"I'm sorry, Beth"** , said Ashley from behind **"I didn't know what was going to happen"**

 **"You being sorry isn't gonna bring my sister back"** , said Beth, still angry

It was Sam's turn to get angry now.

 **"Beth, leave her alone, okay. She might have participated but she wasn't doing anything. Blame Mike and Jess for thinking of the prank and Matt for filming her. Ash was just hiding. And so did Em."**

Beth seemed to calm down but she didn't want to speak anymore with neither of them. She entered the lodge and went to her room, angry and sad about what happened.


	2. Gathering Everyone Back

A year has passed since the tragic events that lead to Hannah's demise. Josh was at the living room, sending a video to the other seven teenagers to invite them back to the mountains to spend time with him and Beth. Beth was walking down the stairs and went to the living room.

 **"Did you sent the video to everybody?"** , Beth asked Josh

 **"Yep"** , said Josh

 **"Do you really think it's a good idea?"**

 **"What?"**

 **"To invite everyone again, one year after what happened?"**

 **"Yes"** , said Josh, adding **"Because I have something really good in mind"**

Beth noticed that he seemed super excited about that something, whatever it was, so she decided to ask him:

 **"What do you have in mind, Josh?"**

 **"Remember that spirit board we bought on a trip, when we were 16?"**

 **"Yes"** , Beth replied **"We haven't touched that thing in years"**

 **"We're going to play with it. It's gonna be fun"**

Beth suddenly started feeling uneasy.

 **"I dunno, Josh. I'm kinda scared of these things"**

 **"Oh, come on, little sister"** , said Josh in a teasing tone

They didn't exchange any other words after that. They stayed silent for a while, until Josh stood up and put on his beanie and coat.

 **"I'm going out to see if they came"** , said Josh

 **"Okay, I'll stand by the door to see if someone comes"** , Beth replied

And she watched Josh disappear in the woods. She stood at the door, waiting for someone to come. After a while, she saw two persons, a guy and a girl, coming. As they came closer, Beth recognized them. It was Matt and Ashley. Ashley greeted Beth with a big smile. Matt, on the other hand, was frowning, had his arms crossed and didn't even wave at Beth.

 **"Hi Beth"** , said Ashley cheerfully

 **"Hi Ash"** , said Beth in a rather dull tone **"Is it just the two of you?"**

 **"Yes"** , Ashley replied **"We didn't happen to come across anyone else"**

Beth couldn't help but wonder why Matt was so upset.

 **"What's wrong with him?"** , Beth asked Ashley

 **"I was looking through some binoculars when I found him and he asked me to let him see through them as well. I let him see and he got upset"**

 **"Why? Did he see something that upseting?"**

 **"Well, you see, he saw Mike and Em sharing an embrace"**

 **"And was that so upsetting to Matt?"**

Ashley took a deep breath before explaining:

 **"After last year's events, Mike and Em broke up and she started dating Matt"**

 **"Oh, that makes sense"** , said Beth and looked at Matt with sympathy

A few minutes later, Beth and Ashley noticed three people coming. Beth recognized Josh, Chris and Sam. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Chris.

 **"Hey Matt, hey Ash, how are you doing?"** , asked Josh

 **"I'm fine"** , said Ashley and looked at Matt **"But, well, I wouldn't say the same about him"**

 **"Matt, is something wrong?"** , asked Sam

Matt didn't answer her. He didn't seem to want to talk to anybody. Sam went to Ashley and started talking to her. Chris was talking to Josh. Beth was staring at him from behind.

" _I'm happy to be able to see him again after all this time_ ", she thought

As Josh was trying to find a way to open the door, since neither him nor Beth took the lodge's key with them, Chris went to her.

 **"Hi Beth"** , he said with a smile

Beth's heart started beating faster

 **"Hi Chris"**

 **"How are you? It's nice being back here after all this time"**

 **"I'm fine, thank you"** , said Beth adding **"Yeah, it's nice to see you guys again"**

And Chris walked away with Josh, to find a way to unlock the door from the inside. Beth's heart started beating normally again. She stood there and saw Emily coming from afar. She was going to Matt's direction, although, he didn't seem happy to see her.

" _After what he saw her doing, I wouldn't be happy to see her either_ ", Beth thought

After a while, Mike and Jess also came, holding hands.

" _If only she knew..._ "

Suddenly the door behind them opened and a creature ran out.

 **"What the hell is that thing?"** , said Chris from inside the lodge in a scared tone

Sam and Ashley were laughing.

 **"Aw, it was just a cute little baby wolverine"** , Sam teased him

 **"Cute? Little? Baby?"** , said Chris, a bit mad at Sam

They all got in the lodge.

 **"Wow, this place is exactly as I remember it"** , said Jess **"Nothing has changed"**

" _Although, you have changed a lot_ ", Beth thought, recalling how Jess looked like a year ago

Suddenly they all heard Mike struggling. They turned their heads and saw Matt having him cornered and fighting with him.

 **"Stop it!"**

That was Josh, who came there and separated them.

 **"This is not what I wanted. If we can't get along, then why should we even be here?"**

And turned to Jess

 **"Jess, why don't you take Mike and go to the cabin behind the woods?"**

 **"Um, sure, do you mind, Mike?"**

 **"No, let's go, Jess"** , said Mike, glaring at Matt

And they left the lodge together.

 **"Ah, crap"**

That was Emily, looking at her bags.

 **"Matt, where's my purple bag?"**

Matt looked at her, confused.

 **"Which purple bag?"** , he finally asked

 **"Come on, you know, the one I bought in Texas, while you were drooling over the girl at the counter"**

 **"I wasn't drooling over her"** , Matt replied **"She just liked my jacket"**

 **"Yeah, like she gave a shit about your letter jacket"** , said Emily in a mocking tone **"And if she really did like it, she has the same poor taste in fashion as you"**

 **"Why do you hate my jacket so much?"** , asked Matt

Emily dodged that question and said:

 **"Come on, we need to find it. You probably left it down in the cable car station"**

And before Matt thought about an answer, Emily took him by the hand and dragged him out of the lodge with her. For a while, silence. But Sam broke the silence:

 **"Imma go take a bath"**

And went upstairs

 **"I'm coming too"**

That was Ashley, who also went upstairs, after her

 **"So, Josh"** , said Beth **"Will you start this fire already? It's getting really cold now"**

 **"Oh, right, sorry"** , said Josh and went to the fireplace, to start a fire **"In the meantime, how about you two search for the spirit board?"**

 **"But, I have no idea where it is"** , said Beth **"Where did we put it last time?"**

 **"Come on, Beth"** , said Chris **"Let's search for it, it'll be like a treasure hunt"**

 **"O-Okay"** , said Beth

And left with Chris to search for the spirit board. After a long while, they found it inside a drawer and took it with them. They went back to the living room and brought some candles with them along the way, to make atmosphere.


	3. The Spirit Board

_Okay, so I finally updated the story. This is the spirit board scene. I apologize, if it doesn't make sense in some parts, but since in the story, it's Beth and not Ashley who's communicating with the spirit along with Chris and Josh, I tried my best in making a good dialogue to replace the original dialogue, between Chris, Ashley and Josh in this scene in the game._

* * *

The spirit board was placed on the dining room's table. Beth lit some candles and turned all the lights off to set the mood. Chris and Josh sat on the table and waited for Beth to sit down with them. When she finally sat, she said:

 **"We haven't played this thing in years and to be honest, I'm not very excited to play with it now either"**

 **"My little sister was always scared of this thing"** , explained Josh to Chris in a somehow playful way

 **"Yeah, so what?"** , said Beth a bit angrily, adding **"Hannah was a lot more scared of this thing than I am"**

 **"Guys"** , said Chris **"Let's get this thing started already"**

All three of them placed their fingers on the triangle.

 **"Beth, why don't you be the one to ask the spirit questions?"** , asked Chris

Beth remained quiet for a while. But then she raised her shoulders and said:

 **"Okay, um...Is anyone there? Will you reveal yourself to us if you're there?"**

The triangle started moving. Beth, Chris and Josh read the letters it was going to loudly:

 **"H-E-L-P"**

 **"Help?"** , asked Beth

 **"What could that mean?"** , asked Josh

 **"Whoever's spirit we're talking to now, needs help, obviously"** , said Chris

 **"But how can we help it?"** , asked Beth

 **"Maybe we need to know who it is we're talking to first"** , said Chris **"Beth, ask who it is?"**

 **"Okay, well...Who needs help?"**

The triangle started moving again.

 **"There it is. Are you moving it, Beth?"** , asked Chris

 **"I'm not doing anything"**

The triangle started making a word:

 **"S-I-S-T-E-R"**

 **"Sister. Sister?"** , said Beth and looked at Josh

Something came across her mind. Could this be their sister, who died because of that damn prank they played on her exactly a year ago? Josh was thinking the same, judging by his face expression now.

 **"Whose sister?"** , he finally asked

 **"Aw, come on, is this for real?"** , asked Chris

 **"Shut up!"** , said Josh and turned to Beth **"Ask it whose sister"**

 **"Josh could it be...No don't tell me that..."**

Beth was obviously shocked.

 **"Ask it if it is her then"** , said Josh

 **"Hannah? Is that you?"**

The triangle went to the "Yes", on the top left corner of the spirit board.

 **"Oh god..."** , said Beth **"I don't want to do this anymore"**

 **"Me neither"** , said Josh **"But it seems like she wants to tell us something"**

Beth took all her courage and asked:

 **"Hannah, is there something you want to tell us?"**

The triangle started moving again:

 **"G-O-T-O-T-H-E-L-I-B-R-A-R-Y"**

 **"She wants us to go to the library. But what for?"** , asked Beth

 **"We have to ask her, to find out"** , said Chris

Josh remained quiet. He seemed really upset, probably more upset than Beth was.

 **"Hannah, what should we go to the library for?"**

The triangle started moving but as it was about to make a word, the board moved, dropping the triangle on the floor. Beth screamed and stood up. Chris stood up and went next to her. Josh stood up as well and said:

 **"You know what? No, this is bullshit. You're just toying with me"**

And left the room, clearly upset.

 **"I don't blame him. He's had too much"** , said Chris

 **"So did I"** , said Beth, clearly as upset as Josh, adding **"I was right there when she died, unable to do anything to save her. How do you think I felt?"**

Suddenly, tears started falling from her eyes. Chris went closer to her to comfort her.

 **"I know Beth, I'm sorry. But I think we need to do as the board said. Let's go to the library"**

Beth wiped her eyes and said:

 **"You're right. Let's go"**

And she followed Chris upstairs, where the library was.


	4. In The Library

_So, I finally updated the fanfic. I'm sorry, I know it took way too long but I was pretty busy to think of how to continue it._

* * *

Chris and Beth were searching through the library. Neither of them knew what Hannah's spirit wanted them to find there but they just had to find it.

" **I hope Josh is okay…"** , said Beth **"I know exactly how he feels"**

" **Yeah, me too"** , said Chris

That was the only dialogue they exchanged in a while. After searching for a few more minutes, Beth broke the silence.

" **Chris, I want to ask you something"** , she said

" **What is it?"** , asked Chris

" **I probably shouldn't be asking this but did you notice that Sam and Ashley are a little bit too close, comparing to last year? I'm just wondering, is something going on between them?"**

Chris laughed

" **Yep, there sure is something. You see they are dating"**

Beth's eyes widen in surprise.

" **What?"**

" **But you know the funniest part?"** , Chris continued **"They always had a crush on each other"**

" **That's quite a shock. I thought Ashley liked you"** , said Beth

Chris laughed again

" **Ash liking me? Nope, not at all. She only sees me as her best friend."**

Beth felt a sudden relief.

" **I see. And who do you like?"**

" **I'll tell you if you tell me first"** , said Chris in a hidden uncomfortable tone

Beth's heart started pounding. She couldn't tell him that she liked him. But she didn't intend to keep her feelings for him hidden either. She was not ready yet. Luckily, she remembered what they got up in the old library for and said:

" **I'll tell you next time. Enough chitchatting. We still have to find what Hannah wants us to find here"**

" **Oh, right, I nearly forgot"** , said Chris and walked away to search

' _Phew, that was close'_ , Beth thought and moved to search the library further

They kept searching the library for a while. Suddenly, Beth heard Chris calling her. She followed his voice and found him inside a room that was hidden behind a bookcase.

" **I've been in this place for years and I never found this room"** , she said, adding **"Anyway, did you find something?"**

Chris pulled out a picture and gave it to her.

" **I don't think you'll like what you'll see but here"** , he said

Beth looked at the picture. It was a picture of Hannah. She didn't notice anything weird about it.

" **But I don't see any-"**

" **Behind it"** , Chris interrupted her

Beth turned the picture and saw something written with either thick red ink, or actual blood (she hoped it wasn't the second one) there:

 _I WILL TAKE HER AND BLEED HER LIKE A PIG AND RIP HER SOFT WHITE SKIN OFF!_

 _F_ _UCKING SIXTEEN YEARS,_

 _SIXTEEN WHOLE YEARS I WAITED_

 _FOR PRETTY LITTLE HANNAH_

Beth seemed both frightened and confused.

" **I don't get it. I was with Hannah last year before she fell off the cliff and died. Nobody tried to murder her. Unless…"**

" **Unless what?"** , asked Chris

" **Unless that guy who chased us wanted Hannah dead but not me and he reached his hand to us only to catch me or catch both of us and then kidnap and murder Hannah but leave me be"**

" **I don't really think that makes sense"** , Chris replied

" **Now that I think of it, me neither"** , said Beth

They started walking again. They walked silent for a while inside the library, until Chris said:

" **Beth, I think you should know about something"**

" **What is it?"** , she asked

" **You know when I found Sam down in the cable car station, before taking the cable car, she told me about a Wanted poster she found and that she felt someone following her"**

" **Could that be the same guy from last year?"** , asked Beth

" **I don't think so. Didn't he try to save you?"** , asked Chris

" **I don't know, Chris. Maybe that wasn't his true intention"** , said Beth in doubt

" **Anyway, and as I searched the cable car station inside, I found a voice mail that said** _ **"He's out here again. Be careful, he's dangerous"**_ **. I think it must be the guy Sam was talking about again"** , Chris continued

" **Still, the thought of a psycho killer being with us in the mountains for a whole weekend does not make me feel any better"** , said Beth

Suddenly, they heard screaming coming from the door behind them.

" **Oh my god, that's Josh!"** , said Beth in panic

She ran to the door, opened it and shouted:

" **JOSH?! WHAT'S HAPPENING? ARE YOU-"**

She couldn't finish her sentence because a strong hand grabbed her, forcibly pulled her in and shut the door. Beth screamed but she couldn't escape.

" **BETH!"** , she heard Chris behind her

She couldn't see anything, the room she was pulled into was too dark. Suddenly, she felt a gas mask being placed around her mouth and nose. She tried as much as she could but she couldn't pull the mask away. After a short while, she started losing her consciousness more and more, until she finally passed out. She couldn't feel anything, anything at all. She couldn't feel herself being dragged into another room, standing up and her hands getting tied up in chains.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update it again as soon as I can, I promise._


	5. First And Second Attack

_I would like to apologise for taking SO DAMN LONG to update this story. I'll try to update it more frequently, I promise_

* * *

 **"Nnggh...wha...what happened?"**

Beth woke up from her faint. She looked around and her eyes widen in terror. She was tied up and there was a giant saw in front of her. Chris was nowhere near her but that was the least of her concerns. She looked next to her and saw her brother, Josh, tied up as well but still unconsious.

 **"Josh!"** **,** she shouted **"Wake up!"**

Josh didn't move. Beth was about to try waking him up again but she heard footsteps coming closer.

 **"Hello?"** , she shouted **"Anyone there? We're trapped. Can you-"**

 **"BETH? JOSH?"**

It was Chris. He was panting. He tried to run to them and free them, when suddenly...

 **"Welcome Chris. Time to play a little game"**

Chris turned his head around.

 **"Who?"**

The giant saw started moving. Beth screamed so loudly that Josh woke up from his faint.

 **"What's going on?"** , he asked but as soon as he saw what was happening, he lost his voice.

The unknown voice spoke again

 **"Chris, you must choose to save either Beth or Josh. If you choose to save Beth, Josh will be cut in half with this saw and vice versa. Now choose or you're all gonna die"**

 **"I...I don't know..."** , said Chris

Josh couldn't speak as he was terrified. Beth tried to keep calm and shouted:

 **"Chris, choose Josh"**

 **"What?"** , asked Chris

 **"Save Josh"** , Beth repeated **"I don't wanna lose another sibling. It doesn't matter if I die. Save him and get out of here"**

Chris stayed silent for a while. Then the unknown voice broke the silence:

 **"Hurry up Chris or I'll kill all 3 of you"**

Chris looked at Beth and then looked at Josh. Then he moved forward and pulled a lever. The saw started moving. Beth closed her eyes.

 _'This is it'_ , Beth thought to herself _'I'm gonna meet Hannah. I feel bad about leaving Josh behind but at least he'll-'_

She couldn't finish her thoughts as she felt something splatter all over her and she heard Josh screaming. Beth quickly opened her eyes, looked to her left and saw the giant saw cutting her brother in half. She then noticed that what splattered on her was Josh's blood.

 **"NOOOOO!"** , she screamed and started crying

The unknown voice spoke again:

 **"Alright Chris. You chose to save Beth. See you later"**

Beth heard footsteps coming to her and 2 hands trying to uncuff her. After she was free, she opened her eyes, still crying, and saw Chris holding her. Beth noticed that he was also crying.

 **"Let's get out of here"**

They ran outside. They kept running into the woods until they heard a female voice:

 **"Beth? Chris?"**

They lifted their heads and saw Emily and Matt. Emily noticed the blood on Beth's sweater.

 **"What happened? Are you guys okay? Whose blood is that Beth?"**

Beth opened her mouth to explain but her voice couldn't come out and she just started crying again. Chris explained in tears instead.

 **"Some psycho kidnapped Beth and Josh, tied them up in a shed and forced me to save one of them and kill the other and I...I didn't know what to do"**

 **"What?! Are you serious Chris?"** , said Matt

 **"Does it look like I'm joking Matt?"** , Chris replied

 **"Matt, this is serious. We gotta go get help"** , said Emily

 **"No, you just want to save yourselves"** , said Chris

 **"That's not true"** , Emily replied **"I only want everyone to be safe. Do you know where the others are?"**

 **"Sam and Ash are in the lodge"** , said Beth **"And Mike and Jess are in a cabin in the woods where Josh sent them"**

 **"Alright"** , said Matt **"Go back to the lodge and find Sam and Ash. After you find them, try to look for Mike and Jess. Me and Em will go get help and hopefully meet all of you and get away. Does that sound good?"**

 **"I suppose"** , said Beth

 **"Good. See you guys later"** , said Emily and grabbed Matt by the hand and left

Chris and Beth looked at each other.

 **"Do you think we should do it?"** , asked Chris

 **"We need to warn Sam and Ash, if the psycho hasn't done anything to them yet"** , said Beth **"Mike and Jess might be in danger too. So, I'd say we do it"**

And they went back inside the lodge. They started searching all over it.

 **"Didn't they say they were gonna have a bath together?"** , asked Chris

 **"If I remember correctly yes"** , Beth replied

Chris went upstairs to search the bathroom. Beth sat on the couch.

 _'Why did he choose to save me earlier?'_ , she thought _' Josh was his best friend and I'm nothing but his best friend's sister to him. Did he pull the lever towards him accidentaly? I need to ask him'_

Suddenly, she heard Chris coming down.

 **"I didn't find either of them"** , he said

 **"They weren't up there?"** , asked Beth concerned **"Oh god. Did you check the other rooms?"**

 **"I searched the whole floor. No sign of them up here"**

 **"They weren't down here either. This is really bad"**

 **"Let's check the basement"**

They walked down the stairs to the basement. Beth decided to ask him then

 **"Chris?"**

 **"Yes?"**

 **"Did you pull the lever towards Josh accidentaly? I told you to save him, not me"**

 **"No, Beth, I pulled it on purpose, not like I wanted to anyway. But I wanted to save you"**

Beth's heart started beating faster.

 **"Why? Josh was your best friend while I'm just his sister to you"**

 **"I told you I couldn't let you die"**

 **"When?"**

 **"Back in the shed"**

 **"I didn't hear anything"**

 **"Probably because of the saw making noises. Anyway, you're not just Josh's little sister to me"**

Beth's heart was now beating like a drum. She didn't know what to say. But suddenly, she noticed a dollhouse in a corner.

 **"Chris, look!"**

Chris turned his head to the dollhouse

 **"Beth we don't have the time to play with your old toys. Sam and Ash-"**

 **"That's not mine"** , Beth replied

They went to the dollhouse.

 **"I see something inside"**

She saw a lock on it

 **"It needs a key"** , said Beth

She noticed one to the wall next to her. She took it and unlocked the dollhouse. As the walls opened, she noticed 2 scenes.

 **"Weird"** , said Chris **"That was exactly where I was last year. Drunk and passed out with Josh. And that doll looks like me"**

 **"And there's me"** , said Beth **"Looking outside the window"**

 **"And there's Sam between 2 rooms. And upstairs in the bedroom there are a few dolls that look like the rest of us. A black one is holding a selfie stick. Could that be..."**

 **"Matt filming the prank"** , said Beth **"And there's Ash next to him, Em and Jess under the bed and Mike and Hannah. What does that mean?"**

But before Chris could answer her, the doll that represented Hannah opened her eyes and both of them jumped in fear. Then the roof of the dollhouse opened, revealing a notebook. Beth took it and looked at it.

 **"It's...it's Hannah's diary"**

She opened it and started reading it:

 _Everyone is coming tonight. I'm so excited to see them all again, especially Mike_ ❤

 _Beth, Josh and I have been preparing the house all day long. Good thing mom and dad will be away during the whole weekend. Hopefully, I'll find a way to get Mike alone and see how things work out. Omg, I can't wait!_

Beth closed the diary and put it back.

 **"Hannah, Josh and I were super excited to see you all last year. We had no idea what was gonna happen"**

 **"This year isn't any better so far"** , said Chris

They left the dollhouse and walked forward, deeper inside the basement. Beth found a pair of scissors on a table

 _'This might be useful'_ , she thought and grabbed the scissors and put it in her pocket.

Later, she noticed a camera between 2 boxes.

 **"Uh, Chris, look at this"**

They both walked to the camera.

 **"It's recording"** , said Chris

 **"Do you think it's him?"** , asked Beth

 **"Well, who else could it be?"**

Beth took the camera and lifted it up to her face

 **"If you're watching us right now, know that we're not fools and we will never be the pawns of your sick game. We're gonna get your ass busted soon enough, bastard"**

She stopped the recording and put the camera inside a box. She continued walking with Chris around the basement and saw slaughtered pigs, hooks and even worse, a board with their pictures on it. Some of them even had Xs on the eyes.

 **"What is this? A fucking hit list? Christ!"** , said Chris

Beth and him continued walking until they saw a big door with blood in front of it.

 **"Oh god, this can't be good"** , said Beth

Chris went to open it.

 **"God, this thing is heavy"**

Beth was about to enter the room until something distracted her on her right.

 **"Chris I think I saw someone over there"**

 **"Are you sure?"**

 **"I think we should check it out"**

 **"I think you should get in here because I can't hold on the door much longer"**

Beth looked at Chris and then to her right.

 **"I'll catch up to you"** , she said and ran to her right

Suddenly a door behind her closed by itself. She couldn't go back now.

 **"Dammit. Now I must find another way to meet Chris again"**

She walked towards the planks she saw someone behind. To her bad luck, it wasn't Sam nor Ashley. It was a guy wearing a mask.

 _'Shit'_ , she thought

The guy turned his head around. Beth ducked quickly and pulled the pair of scissors out of her pocket just in case. She heard footsteps coming close to her and then walking away from her. Beth quickly got up and ran behind, opened a door and got in. She walked backwards quietly, until she bumped into someone. Beth screamed and looked behind her, only to find Chris.

 **"Jesus Christ, Chris, you scared me"**

 **"Sorry, I didn't do it on purpose"**

 **"Shhh, keep your voice down"**

 **"Why?"**

 **"The psycho might be nearby. I saw him"**

Suddenly they heard 2 voices screaming.

 **"Sam? Ash?"**

No response. Chris and Beth walked towards the screams and saw 2 chairs. Someone was tied up in each chair. Beth turned one and Chris turned the other.

 **"What the fuck?"**

It wasn't a person tied up on the chair, neither on the other chair. It was 2 dummies.

 **"I don't understand. What the hell is ha-"**

But Beth didn't hear the end of Chris' sentence. She turned her back and saw Chris getting gassed and losing his consiousness.

 **"CHRIS!"** , Beth yelled

Then she noticed the guy with the mask she saw earlier coming at her with a gas mask.

 **"OH SHIT!"**

Beth tried to run away but there was no escape.

 **"GET AWAY FROM ME!"** , she shouted at the psycho

Then she remembered the pair of scissors she took earlier. Without a second thought, she pulled it out of her pocket and stabbed the psycho on the left shoulder.

 **"Oh no no no no"** , said the psycho in pain

Beth tried to run away but the psycho grabbed her arm quickly and put the gas mask on her violently. Beth tried to push the mask away from her face but the psycho's hand was too strong. Beth lost her consiousness. The psycho took Chris and Beth's unconsious bodies and put them on 2 chairs with a table under 2 saws. There was also a gun on the table.


End file.
